Rien que pour toi
by Vicki09
Summary: Sasuke s'est encore fait avoir. Il doit encore une fois s'occuper de ça alors qu'il déteste le faire. Mais, cette fois-ci ça se passera autrement...  POV Sasuke, PWP, UA


_**Auteur:**_ Vicki09

_**Titre:**_ Rien que pour toi

_**Rating:**_ M après tout c'est un PWP !

_**Pairing:**_ Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on me gâche la surprise de qui est seme, qui est uke donc je dit rien, il y a juste Sasuke et Neji ou Neji et Sasuke

_**Résumé:**_ Sasuke s'est encore fait avoir. Il doit encore une fois s'occuper de _ça_ alors qu'il déteste le faire. Mais cette fois-ci sera différente des autres... (PWP / POV Sasuke)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Malheureusement, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils sont a... **roulement de tambour** ...Masashi Kishimoto !

_**NDA (1):**_ C'est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

_**NDA (2):**_ Un grand merci à ma chérie qui m'a obligé à écrire (sinon je ne l'aurais jamais fini ahah !), à Dalou28 pour la correction et à vous tous qui prenez le temps de la lire !

_**NDA (3):**_ Réédition sans les fautes.

* * *

><p><strong>Rien que pour toi<strong>

Aujourd'hui, je me suis encore fait avoir. C'était la troisième fois d'affilée ce mois-ci et j'en avais plus que marre de céder pour les beaux yeux de cet abruti de putain de merde de... Stop ! La... Calme-toi Sasuke, ce n'est pas une raison pour l'insulter. Il travaille dur et il a peu de temps libre, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. En plus, il est toujours dans son bureau en train de bosser, il est donc dans l'impossibilité de le faire, c'est pour cela qu'il t'a demandé avec tant de gentillesse de le faire à sa place. Bon, OK, il travaillait sur un projet très important à rendre pour la semaine d'après, mais moi aussi j'avais travaillé dur ! J'ai fait une journée de dix heures en étant obligé d'être aimable avec des clients horribles ! En rentrant, comme je n'avais rien à faire, j'avais prévu de m'allonger sur le canapé, d'allumer la télé et de ne plus bouger. Mais non ! Fallait prévoir qu'il ne pourrait pas s'occuper de ses tâches et que ce serait à moi de le faire à sa place ! Mais bien sûr ! Alors que lorsque qu'on a emménagé ensemble, on s'était partagé les tâches ménagères, histoire d'être bien organisé et d'éviter les disputes. Mais à quoi ça servait qu'on se les soit partagées si à chaque fois que venait son tour pour la lessive, Môssieur Hyuuga avait toujours un imprévu pour la faire ? Par exemple, la semaine dernière il devait réviser pour un examen et celle d'avant il devait rendre un essai. Mais comment peut-on supporter une telle surcharge de travail ? C'est physiquement impossible ! Il se lève à 7h, va en cours, revient à 18h, va dans son bureau et continue de bosser jusqu'à minuit puis va se coucher. Il ne fait que ça de ses journées : étudier ! Et après on s'étonne qu'il y ait un fort taux de suicide chez les étudiants ! Mais faut pas déconner non plus ! Baissez la dose de travail ! Je veux pas perdre mon copain, moi ! De plus, s'il ne peut pas avoir plus de temps libre, ce n'est pas lui qui va se suicider, c'est moi !

Bon, pour revenir au sujet, Neji me refilait ses tâches ménagères entre autre, la lessive. Et puis d'abord, comment se faisait-il que moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, le froid, le glacial, l'associable qui ne rendait jamais service à personne, que j'acceptais de la faire à sa place ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'aimais ce putain de Hyuuga qui bossait plus de quinze heures par jour et qui n'avais jamais de temps pour moi ! Des fois, je me demandais vraiment ce qui m'empêchais d'aller voir ailleurs ! Après tout, on ne s'était rien promis. On n'était pas marié, pas PACSer, l'appartement était à mon nom, j'aurais pu le virer du jour au lendemain et me prendre un autre amant, mais non ! Une chose inexplicable m'en empêchait ! J'ai fait la chose que je m'étais juré de ne jamais faire: j'ai joué avec le feu, je me suis trop rapproché de lui et maintenant je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher. Je ne pouvais plus quitter cet imbécile qui ne faisait que bosser. Et non je n'étais pas jaloux de ses études ! J'étais juste possessif... C'est vrai quoi ! Ça faisait combien de temps que je n'avais pas passé un moment dans ses bras devant la télé ? Ou même depuis combien de temps n'avait-on pas discuté ensemble d'un sujet autre que les études ou mon boulot ? Ou pire ! Depuis combien de temps n'avait-on pas couché ensemble ? Je n'arrivais même plus à m'en souvenir tellement c'était loin ! Depuis qu'il était en dernière année à l'université, c'était impossible d'être au moins deux heures avec lui. Ah ! Vivement la fin de l'année que tout ça puisse enfin s'arrêter ! Et il n'avait même pas intérêt à la foirer son année ! S'il osait me faire ça, je le séquestrerai à la maison, l'enfermerai dans la chambre, l'attacherai au lit et il ne sortira plus jamais ! Et ce n'était pas une plaisanterie ! Mais bon, j'arrêtais de me plaindre, à quoi cela servait-il maintenant que j'avais atteint la laverie ?

C'était en pleine discution avec moi-même que j'entrais dans la laverie. À mon plus grand bonheur, il n'y avait personne. Pas de vieilles femmes qui cherchaient à taper la discut', pas de bébés pleurnichards, ni même de jeunes adolescentes dont les hormones étaient en ébullition et qui étaient prêtes à vous sauter dessus au moindre mouvement que vous faisiez. Non, personne ! Je me suis retenu de sauter de joie. Bah oui, un Uchiwa digne de ce nom ne sautait pas de joie, même quand il n'y avait personne.

Bon en même temps il était déjà 23h30 passé, il faisait nuit noir et il n'y avait pas un chat dehors. À cette heure-ci, les vieilles femmes étaient devant leurs télévisions, les bébés pleurnichards dormaient et les jeunes adolescentes dont les hormones étaient en ébullition étaient – si elles avaient eu la chance de trouver un copain – en pleine partie de jambe en l'air. À cette heure-ci, tout le monde vaquait à leur occupation qui était TOUT sauf un projet universitaire à la con ! Rah... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être comme ces filles dont les hormones crépitaient tellement autour d'elle qu'on remarquait à des kilomètres à la ronde qu'elles étaient en chaleur ! Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, Neji daignerait détourner les yeux vers moi et avec un peu de chance, il me sauterait dessus et que je pourrais enfin me faire prendre ! Mais non, il ne fallait pas trop rêver, il était trop occupé pour ça !

Bien sûr, comme par hasard, ça faisait plus de deux semaine qu'on, enfin que JE n'avais pas fait de lessive, donc on avait plus rien à se mettre ! Pour moi ce n'était pas le plus gênant, je m'en foutais de devoir m'habiller deux ou trois fois de la même façon. Ce qui me faisait le plus chier, c'était que se soit sur MOI que tombait la responsabilité de laver TOUT le linge sale de la maison ! Mais bon, j'avais dit que j'arrêtais de me plaindre. En plus, si je ne me dépêchais pas, quand je rentrerai, Neji sera sans doute en train de dormir et je n'aurai le droit ni à mon bisou ni à mon câlin du soir. Interdiction de se moquer ! C'était le seul moment où je pouvais profiter des bras de mon homme donc j'en profitais !

Je fourrais avec rage les vêtements sales dans une première machine, puis dans une seconde et ainsi de suite jusqu'à remplir quatre machines et une cinquième remplie à moitié.

« Eh merde ! Je ne vais pas faire tourner une machine pour si peu de vêtements ! » M'étais-je plains. Oui j'étais au courant, je me plaignais souvent et alors ! Ça posait un problème à quelqu'un ? Non, bah voilà je pouvais continuer ! « Oh et puis fuck ! Autant laver tous les vêtements d'un coup ! »

Je suis sorti de la laverie avec empressement et j'ai regardé à droite et à gauche; personne. J'ai ensuite fait demi tour et je me suis agenouillé devant la cinquième machine. J'ai jeté un dernier petit coup d'œil derrière moi pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne. Puis, une fois rassuré, je me suis mis à me déshabiller. J'ai retiré un à un mes vêtements et les ai mis dans la machine. Je n'étais plus qu'en boxer lorsque la cinquième machine fut enfin pleine et que je l'ai mise en route.

« Bon, la première machine sera prête dans... » J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la machine du fond, sur le cadran était affiché ''00:23''. Vingt-trois minutes, génial ! Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire en attendant...

Je me suis assis sur une des machines vides et j'ai sorti mon portable. 23H56. Super, j'y étais jusqu'à une heure du matin ! J'ai affiché le menu de mon précieux portable, j'ai appuyé sur la touche ''Jeux et Applications'' et j'ai commencé à jouer. Au bout d'un certain temps, je m'emmerdais à un tel point que j'ai arrêté de jouer à ces conneries. Quelqu'un pouvait-il me rappeler pourquoi j'avais téléchargé des débilités pareilles ? J'ai regardé l'heure. 00H02.

« Quoi ? » Me suis-je exclamé « Ça fait à peine cinq minutes que je joue ? Oh je sens que cette soirée va être longue, très longue même... »

Je me suis assis sur une des chaises qui étaient contre le mur en face des machines. Mes yeux se sont posés sur le hublot de l'une d'elle et j'ai fixé avec beaucoup de concentration le linge tourner.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'ai regardé le processus des différentes étapes de la machine. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je n'avais pas tenu quinze minutes car je m'étais assoupi.

_Tililit Tililit._

La première machine s'est enfin terminée. Je me suis levé et même si tout était encore flou en face de moi, je n'ai pas perdu de temps. Je suis directement allé vider la première machine pour remplir le sèche-linge. Mais lorsque je me suis penché pour prendre les derniers vêtements de la machine à laver, j'ai sentis quelque chose qui ne m'avait pas vraiment plu sur le moment. Des mains d'homme s'étaient posées sur mes hanches et un bassin s'était appuyé contre mes fesses. À mon plus grand étonnement, l'homme en question se frottait à moi et le pire c'était qu'il était excité le connard !

Sur le coup, j'ai paniqué et j'ai lâché les vêtements que j'avais dans les mains. Je me suis repris, et une fois la panique passée, c'était au tour de la colère d'arrivée. Je me suis redressé doucement, ne faisant aucun mouvement brusque. Si dans les trois secondes qui suivaient l'homme ne s'était pas écarté de moi, je lui en foutais une. Mais au lieu de cela, l'inconnu avait entièrement collé son corps au mien. La panique était revenue en force. Qu'allait-il me faire ? OK, le message avait était on-ne-peut-plus-clair, mais comptait-il vraiment me... violer ? J'ai sentis son souffle chaud contre mon oreille et j'ai frissonné violemment.

« Que fait donc, à une heure aussi tardive, un si bel Apollon comme vous, à moitié nu dans une laverie ? » me susurra-t-il.

Je me suis détendu et j'ai souri au son de la voix. Cette voix si rauque, si sensuelle, pleine de sous-entendu, cette voix qui me ferait tout et n'importe quoi... Sa voix. Tous mes membres se sont relâchés et j'ai pressé mon corps contre le sien en laissant échapper un soupire de soulagement. Ma peur s'était totalement volatilisée ne faisant place qu'au soulagement et au contentement qu'il soit là, avec moi.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, je fais ma lessive ! » lui ai-je répondu avec un ton joueur et un sourire au lèvre.

Il ne me répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il commença à bouger ses mains qui étaient sur mon corps en de légères caresses. Sa tête se nicha dans mon cou et ses lèvres me parcourraient de toutes parts. Je les sentais se déplacer sur moi. Il commença par m'embrasser la nuque, il déplaça ses magnifiques lèvres sous le lobe de mon oreille pour y laisser une légère trace humide et enfin, sans même que je m'en sois rendu compte, ses lèvres si sensuelles se trouvaient sur ma jugulaire. Ma respiration était devenue haletante tandis qu'il suçotait mon cou, y laissant une marque. Sa marque, la marque de mon appartenance. Mais il fallait que je l'arrête. Même si j'adorais ça, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment ni le bon endroit. C'est donc avec la plus grande volonté du monde que je réussis à ouvrir la bouche dans l'espoir de le stopper.

« Humm... Neji... Arrête... Il faut que je finisse la lessive... »

Une seconde... Deux secondes... Trois secondes... Mais il se fout de moi ou quoi ? En plus de m'ignorer, il continuait ! Et il n'y allait pas de mains mortes !

Ses caresses devenaient de plus en plus entreprenantes. Une de ses mains me pinçait un téton tandis que l'autre caressait du bout des doigts la limite de mon ventre et de mon boxer, y passant deux doigts à l'intérieur.

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de frissonner violemment, le pire c'est que je suis sûr qu'il l'a remarqué. Et en effet, il me le prouva en me mordillant doucement le lobe de mon oreille. Je gémis. Le connard ! Il sait que c'est une zone érogène et il en profite !

Son souffle se fit plus présent sur mon oreille et sa voix rauque et sensuelle se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Te voir comme ça m'a donné envie de faire autre chose... »

Il appuya ses dires en se frottant ENCORE – Bon c'est pas que ça me plaise pas mais bon... – une fois à moi. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai remarqué ? Son... Sa... Sa putain d'érection contre mes fesses ! Oh mon Dieu ! Il ne comptait pas faire... ici ? Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était... Haaan...

Mes pensées venaient de prendre fin subitement par le frottement lascif d'une érection contre moi. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher Neji, ça faisait trop longtemps. Trop longtemps que j'étais en manque, en manque de lui... Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne pouvais même pas m'empêcher de durcir. Mais la raison me rappela. Même si mon entre-jambe voulait prendre le contrôle de mon esprit, ma raison était toujours là. Elle ne m'abandonnait pas au moins elle ! Et elle persistait à me dire « Non, Sasuke, il ne faut pas, vous êtes dans un lieu public ! Le public et le privé ne doivent pas être mélangés ». J'avais carrément l'impression que, comme dans les dessins animés, j'avais un petit ange sur une épaule et un petit diablotin sur l'autre. D'ailleurs, le héro écoutait qui habituellement...? Non c'est pas ça le problème ! Concentre-toi Sasuke ! Ton objectif c'est de repousser Neji, pas de divaguer sur les dessins animés !

« Neji... Pas ici... On... On pourrait nous voir... »

Le fait qu'on pouvait nous voir m'inquiétait aussi. Que se passerait-il si on nous voyait faire ça ensemble ? L'homosexualité n'était pas très acceptée et ça m'inquiétait vraiment. C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on fasse comme si on était de simples amis à l'extérieur. Bien sûr, certains avaient remarqué mais ils ne disaient rien. C'était le principal.

Mais, comme par hasard, Neji ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, lui ! Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans mon boxer, il caressait mon aine faisant exprès de ne pas toucher mon membre. Je frissonnais de plus belle et ma respiration devenait difficile. Il savait quoi faire pour me mettre dans tous mes états et il le faisait à la perfection.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a strictement personne... », me répondit-il dans un souffle.

J'ai voulu répliquer. OK il n'y avait personne... pour l'instant ! Mais si quelqu'un arrivait au moment où... On ferait comment hein ? Mais avant que je n'aie pu rien qu'ouvrir la bouche, il m'avait fait tourner sur moi-même et, se retrouvant face à moi, il m'avait embrassé à pleine bouche. Le baiser était passionné et fiévreux, à un tel point que je me suis perdu dedans. Je sentais sa langue sur mes lèvres, quémandant l'entrée, et sans même avoir pensé, au contraire, j'entrouvris la bouche laissant sa langue rejoindre la mienne. Il profita de la diversion de nos langues entremêlées pour me soulever et me poser sur l'une des machines. Il ne perdit pas de temps et glissa ses mains jusqu'à mon boxer, me le retira et il se mit entre mes jambes. J'étais complètement nu, à la merci de mon homme en manque. Et mon homme, lorsqu'il était en manque, était beaucoup plus bestial qu'à l'habitude. Rectification : j'étais complètement nu dans une laverie à la merci de mon homme en manque qui s'était transformé en vraie bête du sexe et Dieu seul sait se qu'il allait me faire.

_Tililit Tililit. Tililit Tililit._

Il se passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'une façon très...excitante, tel un prédateur devant sa proie. Je me sentis frissonner. Il me regardait dans les yeux, ne pensant pas une seconde à lâcher mon regard. Ses yeux étaient emplis de désir, je savais très bien qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter et, étrangement, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon corps et elles le parcoururent de part et d'autre laissant à leur passage plusieurs marques violacées. Ses délicieuses lèvres descendaient de plus en plus vers mon membre. Les battements de mon cœur s'étaient accélérés, je pouvais le sentir battre contre ma poitrine.

La tête de Neji était arrivée au niveau de mon sexe. Il releva les yeux vers moi et me sourit avec perversité. Comment le savais-je ? C'est facile à expliquer, lorsque Neji me fait se sourire-là, je sais pertinemment qu'il va m'envoyer au septième ciel, et je compte bien y aller ! Sans même attendre un geste de ma part, il engloba mon sexe dans sa bouche. Là par contre, je ne m'y étais pas attendu et mon cœur loupa un battement. Neji fit un va et vient sur mon membre puis le fit sortir de sa bouche. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon gland et le suçota. J'ai poussé un long gémissement qui se répercuta contre les murs de la laverie. Effrayé par le fait qu'on puisse nous entendre, j'ai posé une main sur ma bouche, l'autre était dans ses cheveux. Sa langue se posa sur la base de mon sexe, à présent vraiment dur, et elle remonta jusqu'au gland. Il fit ainsi plusieurs allers-retours pour reprendre entièrement mon membre en bouche. Les va-et-vient se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, en même temps, Neji me malaxait les bourses. Le plaisir était tellement intense que je m'en mordais la main pour ne pas crier. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferrait vraiment. Au début, je pensais qu'il m'allumait juste pour que je rentre au plus vite et qu'on le fasse à la maison. Mais maintenant je ne pouvais, ni ne voulais soit dit en passant, reculer. Et si quelqu'un nous voyait eh bien fuck pour lui ! Il n'avait qu'à pas être là ! Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais commencé à onduler des hanches pour que Neji aille plus vite. D'ailleurs, il ne se fit pas prier, ses lèvres se resserrèrent sur mon membre et il accéléra le mouvement. Malgré ma main sur ma bouche, on pouvait entendre de petits gémissements qui s'en échappaient.

« Haaaaan... Nejiiii... Je vais... »

Il comprit le message et ralentit le mouvement jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Il me présenta deux doigts que je pris avidement en bouche. Il souriait alors que je suçais ses doigts et qu'il me masturbait lentement. Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé sous le plaisir et les plongea droit dans ceux nacrés de mon amant. J'adorais ses yeux. Ils étaient si pâles, si envoutant. Les seuls moments où il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, c'est lorsque je le regardais dans les yeux. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et ses joues rosirent légèrement. Je voyais très bien que je l'excitais. Mais c'était réciproque. Une fois que mes doigts furent assez humidifiés – enfin, plus au goût de Neji que du mien ! Si je devais choisir, je pense que je garderais toujours ses doigts dans ma bouche. Ils sont longs et fins et... Oh là ! À quoi est-ce que je pense alors que ses doigts n'étaient plus dans ma bouche mais là ! D'un doigt, Neji caressait mon intimité. Enfin, il la frôlait plus qu'il ne la touchait et ça avait le don de me frustrer. Après des secondes qui me parurent plus comme des heures, il introduisait enfin son doigt en moi. Mais à peine la première phalange entrée qu'il s'arrêta. C'est en voyant son sourire que je compris quelque chose d'horrible. Il ne comptait pas aller plus loin.

« Neji... S'il te plait... J'ai tellement envi de toi... »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais Neji ne bougeait plus du tout. Est-ce qu'il comptait s'arrêter-là et repartir ? Je n'en savais rien et c'était bien ce qui m'inquiétait. À ce moment-là, tout ce que je savais c'était que s'il me faisait ça, il allait le regretter. Et amèrement en plus ! Non, je n'étais pas rancunier ! Et non je n'étais pas de mauvaise foi ! Neji me regardait toujours et il avait toujours cet horrible sourire aux lèvres. Je rouvris la bouche, prêt à me plaindre de nouveau mais le seul son qui en sortit fut un gémissement que je ne pus retenir. Neji avait enfoncé son doigt en moi et il faisait des va-et-vient. Il remarqua sans doute que je ne sentais aucune douleur puisqu'un deuxième doigt suivit le premier quelques instants après. Je grimaçais un peu. La douleur n'était pas très forte mais elle était présente. Après tout, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'y avait plus de rapport entre Neji et moi, mon corps n'y était plus habitué. Les doigts de mon homme allaient et venaient lentement en moi jusqu'à que mes soupires ne soient qu'essentiellement de plaisir. Je n'en pouvais plus, il m'en fallait plus. Je me redressais un peu et je pris son menton entre mes doigts. Dans un soupire je réussis à dire :

« Pluuuus... Pr-prends-moi... »

_Tililit Tililit. Tililit Tililit. Tililit Tililit._

J'aurais ri si je n'avais pas été dans cette situation. En effet, Neji ne se fit mais alors pas du tout prier. Je pouvais le voir, il était autant à cran que moi, il en voulait plus aussi. Il retira ses doigts avec douceur et défit sa ceinture. C'était ce que j'aimais le plus en lui. Peu importait la situation dans laquelle on se trouvait, il était toujours très doux avec moi. Je le regardais ouvrir son pantalon et le baisser en même temps que son boxer. Instinctivement, à la vue de son membre dressé, je me mordis la lèvre. Je n'étais pas pervers, mais ça m'avait manqué. Énormément manqué même. Bon ok, j'étais légèrement pervers. Il se mit entre mes jambes et me susurra à l'oreille:

« Bébé... en douceur ou... » J'entrouvris la bouche en sentant le bout de son gland me pénétrer. « … violemment ? » Et, comme s'il voulait illustrer ses propos, il me pénétra d'un coup sec. Je suis sûr qu'on m'avait entendu crier de plaisir, et de douleur, à l'autre bout de la rue. Je retirais ce que j'avais dit plus tôt. Neji était doux quand il le fallait mais il pouvait être aussi très excitant quand il était plus sauvage. Mais bon, tout ça je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux pour le moment, c'était Neji profondément enfoncé en moi.

« Pour-pourquoi poser la question... si c'est pour choisir tout seul ? »

Neji me fit un magnifique sourire auquel je me sentis obligé de répondre par un autre petit sourire. Il me mordit le lobe de l'oreille et il murmura :

« Je ne sais pas. Une envie... »

Neji commença de lents va-et-vient en me regardant dans les yeux. Il avait toujours ce stupide sourire aux lèvres. Après quelques minutes, je recommençais à devenir frustré. Pourquoi ? Parce que cet imbécile n'accélérait pas ! Il se déhanchait toujours lentement en moi et je ne pouvais plus le supporter. J'avais besoin de plus, beaucoup plus. Je décidais donc de remédier à cela en bougeant doucement le bassin pour faire comprendre à Neji que je voulais plus. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et m'empêcha de faire tout mouvement possible. Ne comprenant pas, j'ai baissé la tête vers lui et je le regardais les sourcils froncés. Il se pencha jusqu'à moi, frôla mes lèvres des siennes et me murmura sensuellement ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il me dit me mit hors de moi, tellement que je lui répondis sèchement :

« Hors de question ! »

Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser et ça c'était trop justement ! Mais je ne savais ce qu'était le pire, le fait qu'il ose me demander _ça _ou le fait que ce baka ne voulait pas s'arrêter de sourire bêtement. En fait les deux étaient à égalité puisque les deux venaient de lui. Mais ne remarquait-il pas à quel point il m'agaçait ? S'il ne m'avait pas autant excité, je me serrais jeté sur lui pour lui arracher son sourire arrogant. Mais le pire ! Ce connard, non satisfait de ma réponse, avait osé ralentir ! Je n'en pouvais plus. D'accord, cet abruti aurait ce qu'il voulait ! Après avoir gémi de frustration, je soupirais difficilement un :

« S-s'il... S'il te plait... Neji

Ce n'est pas suffisant... »

Mais dites-moi qu'il se fout de ma gueule ! Je n'y croyais pas ! Ce... Cet abruti ! Ça devait bien faire presque deux mois qu'on a rien fait à cause de ses examens de merde et il osait me faire ça ? J'étais sur le point de l'étrangler lorsque ma conscience – qui c'était fait la malle un peu plus tôt – revenu. Et savez-vous ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Ahah, à mourir de rire ! « Non Sasuke ne l'étrangle pas. Comment vas-tu faire pour assouvir tes besoins si tu l'étrangles ? » Mais putain de bordel de merde ! Ça revient au même ! Comment assouvir mes besoins si ce putain d'abruti continuait de ralentir ! C'est à ce moment-là que ça fit tilt dans ma tête. MA CONSCIENSE VOULAIT QUE JE DONNE À NEJI CE QU'IL VOULAIT ! Et puis quoi encore ? Mais Neji ne cessait pas de ralentir et il allait me rendre fou s'il continuait ainsi !

« Putain Neji, fais pas le con ! Baise-moi, merde ! »

Je n'étais pas grossier ! C'étaient les conditions dans lesquelles j'étais qui m'obligeaient à dire ce genre de choses ! J'étais zen comparé à ce que je ressentais à l'intérieure. Et je n'allais pas le rester très longtemps, putain de merde : cet enculé était en train de se RETIRER ! Je bouillonnais de rage tellement j'avais envie de le buter ! Je le sentais se retirer petit à petit. Ce n'était qu'une fois que je ne le sentais plus en moi que je pris une décision capitale. J'abdiquais. Non, ce n'était pas de la lâcheté ! C'était juste un mec en manque – moi – qui ne pouvait plus rien refuser à son copain – ce bâtard – pour qu'il le prenne.

« C'est bon t'as gagné ! J'abandonne ! »

Il se redressa et il me regarda dans les yeux. Il avait ce putain de sourire triomphal aux lèvres qui me donnait envie de le planter là et me barrer. Mais bon, vu qu'il attendait une réponse je pris une grande inspiration.

« Je... Je t'en supplie Neji... Prends-moi... Dé-fonce-moi et-et fais moi jou-jouir comme jamais ! »

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je venais de dire. Je sentais mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure et mes joues devaient être rouge tomate tellement je sentais mon sang bouillir à cette endroit. J'avais honte. Ça avait peu d'importance qu'on sorte ensemble depuis trois ans, dire ça restait gênant !

_Tililit Tililit. Tililit Tililit. Tililit Tililit. Tililit Tililit._

Quant à Neji, son visage montrait tout de l'homme le plus heureux du monde – enfin libidineusement parlant –. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il me donne un grand coup de reins en plein sur la prostate, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire cambre et hurler de plaisir. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa.

« Avec plaisir, mon chaton »

Sur ces mots, Neji s'enfonça une nouvelle fois en moi. Puis, il enchaina les coups de reins en se retirant complètement de mon intimité pour mieux s'y renfoncer. À chaque coup, mon ''Dieu'' touchait ma prostate. J'étais cambré et je gémissais tellement c'était bon. Mais, à mon plus grand dam – ou pas – il se passa quelque chose à laquelle je n'aurais pas pensé. La machine à laver sur laquelle j'étais allongé passa en mode ''essorage''. Elle se mit à vibrer d'une telle manière que je sentais le membre de Neji vibrer en moi, vibrer contre ma prostate. Sur le coup, mes yeux se sont écarquillés et je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler tellement c'était bon. J'étais cambré à l'extrême et je ne mis pas longtemps à jouir sur la chemise de Neji. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à me rejoindre dans la jouissance après que je me sois contracté autour de son membre. Neji se retira doucement et m'embrassa. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais mort. Il m'avait épuisé. Je n'avais rien à redire là-dessus, c'était vraiment un Dieu ! Je fermais les yeux histoire de me reposer un peu en reprenant mon souffle.

_Tililit Tililit. Tililit Tililit. Tililit Tililit. Tililit Tililit. Tililit Tililit._

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Ce bruit ne pouvait-il pas s'arrêter ? Cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il me résonnait dans les oreilles. Mais...! Ce que j'entendais était bien le bruit des machines à laver ! Neji ne s'en n'était pas occupé ? J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté. La lumière trop vive de la laverie m'agressa. J'ai dû cligner plusieurs fois les yeux avant d'y voir clair. Je me redressais lentement et ne vis personne d'autre que moi dans la laverie. Après avoir bien examiné les lieux, je pouvais dire que Neji n'étais vraiment pas là. Et ce n'était même pas le pire ! Le pire c'était la sensation humide que j'avais dans mon boxer. Cette même sensation que celle que vous avez le matin lors du réveil et que vos rêves étaient plutôt... torrides.

…

… …

… … …

« Bordel de merde ! Mon Dieu s'il vous plait, tout sauf ça ! »

Mais non, il n'y avait rien d'autre à y redire là-dessus. J'avais rêvé. MOI, Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai rêvé que je me faisais prendre comme un malade dans un lavomatic ! Et j'ai fais ce rêve dans ce putain de lavomatic en question ! JE HAIS MA VIE ! Et, à ce moment-là, savez-vous qui je haïssais encore plus que ma vie ? NEJI ! C'était décidé ! S'il me prenait pas dans les dix minutes qui suivaient mon entrée dans l'appartement, je le tuais ! C'était donc avec rage que je dus tout mettre dans le sèche-linge et attendre sans m'endormir cette fois ! Je ne suis donc rentré qu'à 01:52 ! Et savez-vous ce que j'ai découvert en rentrant ? Neji entrain de DORMIR sur son bureau ! Il s'était endormi en faisant ses devoirs. Bon ok, je n'ai pas pu le tuer en voyant sa bouille d'ange endormi. Je lui ai donc ramené une couverture pour pas qu'il n'attrape froid. Manquerait plus que ça ! Mais j'ai décidé de le bouder jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! À présent je dors sur le canapé !


End file.
